


Connections

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: The four of them are important to each other beyond measure.Ch.1: Choices made in the depths of grief are not always wise, and Ignis does his best to guide his prince.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt from Shiki @kingseijuro - ignoct couple fight  
> (help I don't know how to write a fight or ignoct or ignoct couple fight)

The Regalia stood parked to the side of the road, not far from the nearest rest stop. Ignis remained sitting in the driver’s seat, steadfastly meeting the eyes of the frustrated prince standing next to the door.

“I can drive at night, Ignis.”

“I advise against it.”

Noctis sighed through his teeth, and Ignis braced himself for the argument:  _ It’s not too dark yet. We can make it to the next stop. We need to keep moving. _

Faintly, he took note of Prompto fidgeting beside him, eyes flitting between the two of them. Gladio shifted in the backseat, expression likely settling into a tired glower.

“I know you want to keep moving,” Ignis preempted. “But the dangers of the dark are too great to risk. All of us are drained.”

“We could probably make it if we hurry,” Prompto suggested. “Dunno how we’d do in a fight against daemons, though.”

“Not very well,” Ignis said firmly.

Noctis was still glaring at him.  _ Let me drive,  _ the look clearly said, and Ignis knew that his mind hadn’t budged an inch. He opened the door and got out of the car, blocking Noct’s way before he could take his place in the driver’s seat.

“I can’t stop you if you truly want to go,” Ignis said softly, “but will you at least listen to what I have to say?”

A moment of hesitation and then a huff. The stubborn scowl eased, and Ignis took a deep breath before taking his arm and pulling him to the side, away from the Regalia. “Why do you want to go on so much?”

“You know why,” Noctis muttered.

_ Getting revenge for his father’s death. Reclaiming their home. Finding Luna. _

Ignis did indeed know. But he also knew that Noctis, blinded by grief, was too focused on the end results at the moment.

“Noct. Pushing ourselves to the point of danger may only delay us. We  _ will _ find a way to thwart the empire and get our home back, but we all need to need to be at full strength to keep pushing on.” Ignis lowered his voice. “Gladio won’t admit it, but he is worn out from the fighting done today. And...well, you look like you need rest, as well.”

Noctis looked up at him with a half-smile. “And you? You’re tired too, Iggy, whether you admit it or not.” He sighed. “You’re right. We need a break.”

Ignis laid a hand on his shoulder, and Noctis leaned against him as they walked back to the car. “We’ll start bright and early tomorrow,” he said, lips twitching into an amused smile at the responding groan.


End file.
